Venomous
This is the seventeenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is at school reading a Sailor Moon book. Some kids come up to him. Kid: Hey Owen! Reading one of your gay books? Owen: J-Just leave me alone please. Kid 2: You're so stupid Owen! Kid 3: Yeah! Why can't you be cool and strong like your dad? That comment actually hurts Owen. The school bell rings, and Owen runs home. He gets to his house and sits down. Owen(sad): Why do they have to be so mean? I don't do anything to them.....They just hate me!! Owen goes into his room, and lays down on his bed. Owen: Why does everyone always make fun of me? Owen sighs. He then hears something in his closet. He goes over to check it out. He opens the door, and sees a big purple snake, looking weak and tired. Owen would normally be scared by this, but he strangely felt calm and relaxed around the snake. Aspidites: Please..... Owen: A.....Are you ok? Owen bends down to get at Aspidites' level. Aspidites: Please...... Owen: A-Are you hurt? Aspidites: Food....... Owen felt the urge to help her, but he couldn't understand why. Owen quickly runs downstairs and grabs an apple. He then runs back upstairs, and goes up to Aspidites. Owen: Here you go. Aspidites eats the apple in one bite. Aspidites: Th-Thank you. Owen seems to soften for some reason. He felt.....trusting. Owen: Do you need anything else? Aspidites' eyes glow. She grins. Aspidites: Yessssss. Owen draws closer, as if his body was moving on his own. He seemed to soften when he got close to Aspidites. Aspidites: Closer.......Yes.......closer....... Owen gets very close, and his eyes meet Aspidites' eyes. Her eyes glow brighter than they did before. Owen stops moving. Owen's pupils get very small. Aspidites: That's right....... Aspidites slithers closer to Owen. Aspidites: You can trust me...... She gets even closer. Aspidites: You can tell me anything..... She gets closer. Aspidites: I am your only friend.... She is now directly in Owen's face. Aspidites: Just relax..... She bites him in the shoulder. Owen doesn't flinch or even blink. Aspidites snickers. She looks at Owen in the face, then starts to coil around Owen. Aspidites(as she coils around Owen): You should be proud of yourself boy. You took the shortest amount of time to hypnotize than anyone I've ever hypnotized before. You must not possess that much willpower. (snicker) She has coiled around most of Owen's body. She rests her head on Owen's shoulder. Aspidites: Sorry for biting you kid, the venom is so you don't accidentally break free of my control. (more evil laugher) But anyways, let's get to work. She camouflages so she can't be seen on Owen. Owen stands up. Sarth comes in his room. Sarth: Hey Owen! Sorry I haven't been home the past week, but I had a lot of work. Owen is facing the other direction. Sarth: Hey, are you ok? Owen turns his head slowly. Owen: I'm..........fine......... He sits down at his desk. Sarth shrugs. Sarth: Ok then. Sarth closes the door. Aspidites uncamouflages. Aspidites: I hope you aren't too attached to your father. Cause we're going to kill him. She coils around Owen's neck. Aspidites: Heh heh heh...... She camouflages herself. Owen starts walking out of his room. The Polymorph dog Mako eagerly runs up to Owen, wanting to play. Owen glares at him, and kicks him away. Mako whimpers and runs off. Owen snickers. He walks outside. Gamean appears outside on a floating craft. Gamean: Hello little Owen! Owen shows no emotion. Gamean: Hm. Well, I wanted to invite you to my place to play a video game. If you're interested that is. Owen walks towards him. Gamean: That's the spirit. Owen punches through the machine. Gamean: Well uh......That isn't normal. The machine blows up. Owen casually walks away. Gamean: Hey! Get back here! Owen turns around and gives a fierce look to Gamean. Gamean gets scared and runs away. Gamean: YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND!!!! SEE YOU LATER!!!! Owen turns around and walks away. Aspidites reappears on him. Aspidites: I like how you handled that guy. Owen: He was a nuisance. Aspidites: See? Now you're thinking like an evil person. Owen: So what are we going to do now? Aspidites: Oh that's very simple. We're going to kill your father, and your mother. Owen: Sweet. Aspidites: But we don't do it right away. Owen: Why not? Aspidites: That wouldn't be fun, would it? Owen: No, not really... Aspidites: See, there you go. We will kill them when the time is right. Owen: Cool. And what do we do after that? Aspidites: Who knows. But it'll just be you and me, against the world. Owen: Nice. Aspidites snickers. Owen turns right and keeps walking. We then cut to Owen in bed, at night. Aspidites is still coiled around him, but she is talking to Darien on a device. Darien: Did you hypnotize the boy? Aspidites: Yes. He was surprisingly easier to do than I thought. Darien: I'm impressed Aspidites. Aspidites: After I make him kill Sarth and Amy, then what do I do? Darien: You come back, and then you two will join us in destroying the world. Aspidites: Affirmative sir. Darien: Do not fail. If you do, don't ever show your face here again. Aspidites winces. Aspidites: Y-Yes sir. The device turns off. Aspidites sighs, and falls asleep on top of Owen. Sarth peers inside the room, just as Aspidites camouflages. He then exits, and goes to talk to Amy. Amy: What's up? Sarth: I......I'm worried about Owen. Amy: Why? Sarth: He's been acting strange. He hasn't watched Sailor Moon once today, nor has he mentioned it. And he's gone on a walk like 5 times! Amy: Oh please, you're overreacting. Maybe he's changing? Sarth: I very seriously doubt that. Look, when he goes on another walk tomorrow, I want us to follow him and see what he does. Amy laughs. Amy: Fine. But if you're wrong, I'm going to be mad at you. Sarth: I'm never wrong. Amy: What about the Xenomorph incident? Sarth stutters. Sarth: That's an exception! Amy: Is it? She looks at Sarth. Sarth: *sighs* Fine. But we're still going to follow Owen. We then cut to morning. Owen is about to walk outside. Sarth: And where are you going? Owen: On a walk. Sarth: Why? Owen: Because I want to. Sarth: Can I come? Owen: No. Owen pushes Sarth aside and walks out the door. Sarth gives a bad look. Sarth: Come on Amy, let's go! Amy: Ok. They walk outside, and see Owen walking. They watch for a few minutes, but nothing happens. Amy: See? He's probably just having a bad day. Sarth: Let's keep watching. They watch for a little more, then see Aspidites uncamouflage on Owen, all coiled up around him. They gasp. Amy: What's THAT doing all wrapped up around Owen? Sarth: Shhh! Keep watching! Owen starts talking to Aspidites. Sarth: He's.....talking to it? We then zoom in on Owen and Aspidites. Aspidites: We have to kill them today. Owen: How are we going to do it? Aspidites: It's simple. When they both are in one place, we attack and kill them. Owen: Sounds great. They talk more. Sarth and Amy keep watching. Amy: That's it, I'm saving our boy from that....thing! She starts to get up, but Sarth grabs her. Sarth: No! Keep watching; wait until something happens. Then two kids who go to Owen's school walk up. Kid 1: Hey Owen! What's up? Kid 2: Yeah, are you going out cosplaying? (Laughs) I mean what is that fake snake supposed to be for? He goes to poke Aspidites and she hisses. Kid 1: Yikes. Owen, why are you hanging around with a snake? Kid 2: Lemme guess, it's your only friend? One kid goes to touch her again, but Owen grabs his arm and throws him into a fence. Kid 2: What the- Owen grabs his neck and starts choking him. Amy covers her mouth in shock, and Sarth gets mad. Sarth: Ok, that is enough. Sarth and Amy both drop down from the tree. Amy: Owen! Stop it right now! Owen turns slowly and looks at her. He throws the kid into the woods. Aspidites smiles. Aspidites: Ah, looks like they're here. Sarth: Who are you and what have you done to Owen? Aspidites: I am Aspidites. As for what I've done, hypnotized is a good word for it. Amy: How could you hypnotize him? Aspidites: He was actually really easy. Must not possess that much willpower. Sarth: Well, whatever it is, we will defeat you! Sarth changes into Acro-Bat-Ic and makes ultrasonic waves. It doesn't faze Owen nor Aspidites. Aspidites: Owen.....Kill them. Owen summons a Garnet Rod. Owen: Yes ma'am. The ball glows. Owen: Dead Scream. Owen shoots a glowing purple ball of energy. Acro-Bat-Ic flies into the air and Amy dodges. Her tool turns into an energy gun, and she aims for Aspidites. Owen knocks the blasts away. Aspidites: Don't even try to hit me. Owen will gladly take any hits for me. Owen nods. Acro-Bat-Ic changes into MeteorMash. He shoots flaming rocks at them. Owen whacks the rocks away with the rod. Amy appears behind Owen and tries to pull Aspidites off him. Aspidites: It's no use, my grip on him is very tight. Aspidites spits venom at Amy. Amy dodges, but some still hits her arm. She draws back in pain. MeteorMash: Amy! MeteorMash gets mad. He curls up into a giant meteor and charges at Owen. Owen waves the rod. Owen: Garnet Ball! A shield appears around them. MeteorMash crashes into the shield, making a cloud of dust. Aspidites: Nicely done Owen! Owen: Thank you. The shield disappears, and Owen searches for MeteorMash. MeteorMash is gone. Aspidites: Oh where did he go? Scatter is now crawling on Owen. He shocks Aspidites' tail, in hopes of scaring her off. It only startles her, and she whacks Scatter off with her tail. Aspidites: Feh. Pathetic. Owen is about to step on Scatter. He quickly changes into Krakattack. Aspidites: Oh, crap. Krakattack summons a big lightning bolt and strikes Owen and Aspidites with it. They are now on the ground, hurt bad. Krakattack: Now.... He moves his hand towards Owen, looking like he's about to pull Aspidites off him. Aspidites: STOP! She moves closer to Owen's neck and opens her jaws. Krakattack: What are you- Aspidites: You move any closer, and CHOMP!! The boy dies. Krakattack stops. Krakattack: O-Owen. You wouldn't let her do that, would you? Owen's eyes are now gray and lifeless. Owen(monotone): I do what she wants. Aspidites opens her jaws and gets ready to bite Owen's neck. Aspidites: Your choice. She opens her jaws wider. Krakattack grunts and changes back. Sarth: Alright. You win. Aspidites snickers and moves away. Aspidites: Good. Now then.... Owen moves closer to Sarth. ???: Stop right there! They all turn to see the three animals. Luffy: You shouldn't be doing that! Zolo: Yeah! Buggy: Other inspirational stuff! They jump down from a roof, and land almost perfectly, with Luffy landing right, then Zolo landing right, but Buggy falling on top of him. They shake it off and stand back up. Sarth: Hey, aren't those the animals Owen made friends with? Aspidites: Oh, those clowns. Buggy: Wait, Aspidites? Aspidites: Hello Crocodile. Buggy: My name is Buggy now. Aspidites snickers. Aspidites: Now you sound even more like a clown. Sarth: Wait, you know each other? Buggy: Yeah, she was my girlfriend when we were in training. Aspidites: WE WERE NEVER DATING! Buggy: Oh come on we totally were. Aspidites starts to slightly let go of Owen. Aspidites: Constantly stalking me doesn't count as dating. Sarth notices. Sarth(whispering): Buggy, keep going. Buggy winks. Buggy: We definitely did more than that. Remember when we talked all night long? Aspidites starts to come off of Owen. Aspidites: No, I was training, you were trying to sweet talk me! Buggy: But I did do a pretty good job of it. She starts to get flustered. She gets off of more of Owen. Sarth(whispering): Keep going. Buggy: And remember when we escaped? Aspidites: Greatest day of my life. You were gone forever. Buggy: I missed you. She gets off of more of Owen, the only part of Owen she is tied to is his neck now. Aspidites: I will say this, as clearly as your tiny brain can comprehend. I do not.... She gets closer to Buggy. Aspidites: Nor will I ever.... She lets go of Owen. Owen's eyes recover, and he falls down. Aspidites: Have ANY feelings for you! Got that?! She spits venom in his face in anger. Buggy casually brushes it off. Buggy: No, but I got you. MeteorMash appears behind Aspidites. Aspidites: What? MeteorMash pins her down with a rock on her tail. She struggles to break free, but can't. MeteorMash: Hah! We got you. Amy is shaking Owen. Amy: Owen! Wake up, are you ok? Owen opens his eyes. Owen: Yeah.....I think I'm fine......Ow..... Amy: I'm glad. MeteorMash, Buggy and Amy get in a circle. MeteorMash: Now, what should we do with her? I say we put her in jail forever. Buggy: I say we should nail her to a wall and watch her suffer. They all give Buggy strange looks. Amy: Maybe it should be up to Owen. They all look at Owen. MeteorMash: Alright Owen. What do you wan- Owen's lifted up the rock holding Aspidites down, letting her free. She moves around a little, then looks at him in surprise. MeteorMash, Buggy and Amy: OWEN!!!! Owen: Bye now! Aspidites: Th-Thank you. She quickly slithers away. MeteorMash: Owen, what is wrong with you? Owen: You know I believe in forgiveness and redemption. MeteorMash: Yeah, but it's not always up to you to make the decisions! Owen: Whatever. I'm gonna......try to walk off the venom....Ow..... Owen starts walking. MeteorMash starts to go after him, but Amy stops him. Amy: Let him go. MeteorMash: *sigh* Fine. We then cut to a dark cave. Aspidites is laying down, smiling. Owen then runs up to her with a bag of food. When we see Owen, we can see his gray, lifeless eyes, indicating he's hypnotized. Owen(monotone): Here you go. She takes the bag using her tail. Aspidites: Thank you Owen. Her eyes glow, and Owen's eyes turn back to normal. Owen shakes his head. Owen: You don't have to hypnotize me to get me to do stuff. I'll do whatever you want. Besides....killing someone. Aspidites: Really? Owen: Yeah. Aspidites: May I ask why? Owen sits down next to her. Owen: I don't know, I just.....I feel inclined to help and become friends with people. And you seem pretty nice and cool. Aspidites smiles. Aspidites: Thank you....Owen. Aspidites rests her head on Owen's shoulder. Owen smiles. Episode ends. Category:Episodes